Talk:Benihisago
Kanji Did the raw came out yet? We shouldn't have the kanji so early. Yatanogarasu 18:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Why is this the only item not listed on the Sage and the brothers infoboxes? Darksusanoo (talk) 23:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's not offensive. Only tools which are listed as offensive are listed under weapons. Otherwise, we'd list things such as Jiraiya's books as weapons. So far, the gourd has only been used supplementary. Omnibender - Talk - 23:47, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, sucking them inside to the gourd can count as offensive. Yatanogarasu 23:49, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Besides it's an unique item, part of the five items and one of three items of the sealing combo.Darksusanoo (talk) 00:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, this would make the Yata Mirror not to appear in Itachi's box as well. Yatanogarasu 00:20, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::The mirror doesn't show in Itachi's infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 00:23, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Then we should make so it does appear. These are combat tools. Yatanogarasu 00:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Second on that. Even if the gourd itself isn't a weapon, it's ability as part of a sealing and curse ability are combat related. Darksusanoo (talk) 00:40, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Besides if the infoboxes only list "actual" weapons then the "Rope of Clarity" shouldn't be in either since it's only a length of rope wrapped around the user's arm.Darksusanoo (talk) 01:02, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'd like to see the tools articles drop the offensive/defensive/supplementary system entirely since it's arbitrarily forcing jutsu terms onto items. Instead, replace the whole thing with |list as tool=yes/no or something. ''~SnapperT '' 03:33, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Kinda old topic, but I agree with this. Omnibender - Talk - 23:32, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with the suggestion as well. This means that defensive tools would show up too as well yes?--Cerez365™☺ 23:39, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like the sound of this idea^^ '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 23:40, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I also agree with this.--''Deva '' 23:41, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :So, unless and until some other method of categorization is decided upon, the best approach to items is to just not list characters as users if you don't want the tool listed in their infobox. Should double as a way to cut down on incidental "users". ''~SnapperT '' 03:38, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Words/sounds So the gourd can seal someone for saying anything that sounds anything like their most said word? As with Darui's "And i'll" becoming "dull"? Does that mean if someone's most said word is "no" they couldn't say "know" without being sealed and vice versa? 10TailedDemonChild (talk) 12:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I understood; Dauri's second most used word was "sorry". While we was been sucked in, he said "sorry" so many times it became his most used word, which prevented his sealing. Jacce | Talk | 13:04, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I believe he said a word ending in "da" and a word beggining in "rui" one behind the other in the original japanese, thats just the best possible translation the editor came up with i'll and "dull" to sound alike. Nothing more--FlameSkarr (talk) 13:09, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Im well aware of that, I just wanted confirmation that if any sound that is similar to their most said word is made they get sealed. And if they can say different words with the same pronounciation as their taboo, for example, "no" and "know".10TailedDemonChild (talk) 17:18, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, homonyms are as dangerous as the actual words. This is probably why the Shichiseiken shows the words in kana and not in kanji. It's the pronunciation that matters, not the meaning. Not even Kinkaku's name was written in the original kanji. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 18:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Duration Just got a translation of what Samui says in the lower right corner of chapter 527 page 9 from ShounenSuki. Samui only says that a person will be sucked in and sealed, but not for ever. I don't recall the sealing being stated to last forever somewhere else. So I guess the eternity part was just a mistranslation. Jacce | Talk | 12:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Toby wielder? At chapter 592 Tobi summons Benihisago to use the power Ginkaku to recreate 10 tails, it don't made him a wielder? --MaskedManMadara (talk) 21:14, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :No. He hasn't employed the Benihisago to trap someone or someone's wordsoul, so he hasn't used it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, July 4, 2012 (UTQ Question so releasing impure ressurection has no effect on those resurrected by it who are in the gourd? :Yes, it would appear that the gourd and the pot are very efficient at sealing things. Omnibender - Talk - 15:28, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Image There are 4 images for use in this infobox. You decide which one to use! Here are your choices: 1) File:Benihisago.png 2) File:Benihisago Technique.png 3) File:Samui Sucked into Benihisago.png 4) File:Atsui Sucked into Benihisago.png --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 11:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC)